finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV timeline
This timeline lists all events that transpire in Final Fantasy XV. It follows the A.E./M.E. dating system. A.E. stands for "Ancient Era," while M.E. stands for "Modern Era." Some of the timeline is detailed in Final Fantasy XV Ultimania. Timeline Genesis *Mysterious beings create Eos. The astrals participate in the world's creation and become gods themselves.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/125/1125572/ *Titan catches a meteorite that fell to Eos and broke into pieces when it was caught. The craters and ponds in the Duscae region are believed to have been made when the meteorite fell. A.E. *The nation of Solheim rules over the lands of Eos during an era of peace and prosperity when all six astral gods look over Eos together. Solheim excels in machine technology like airships and Magitek Armor. *Ifrit, the astral god of fire, betrays Solheim. This leads to the Great War of Old. Ifrit fights the other astrals and is killed, his body laid to rest at the Rock of Ravatogh. *Solheim falls after a mysterious parasite massacres its populace. *The first Oracle is chosen by the astral god Bahamut from the Fleuret family. *The first king is chosen by Bahamut from the Lucis Caelum family. 2000 years ago *Disease is prevalent and many are dying. *The king is granted the Crystal from the planet and Ring of the Lucii from the astrals, and is told to protect the Crystal in wait for the the Chosen King who would one day be chosen by the Crystal from this bloodline. *The king founds the Kingdom of Lucis. After time certain Lucian monarchs create statues of themselves (twelve in all). Each serves as a coffin to hold the soul of a dead king/queen. From these "coffins," the monarchs of Lucis will await the emergence of the "Chosen King". These statues also serve as the Old Wall (Knights of the Round) that will protect the kingdom when summoned by the current Lucian monarch. **Around this time Gilgamesh serves as the Shield of the Founder King. His soul remains in the Tempering Grounds for the next 2,000 years awaiting the coming of the Chosen King to test the might of the Chosen King's Shield. *Starscourge subsides from Eos by the king's hand. The king forged covenants with the gods of Eos to accomplish the feat. Astrals become dormant and disappear from Eos. In time they become known as legendary beings said to be sleeping in wait for the fated time when the world is shrouded in darkness. *Sometime around this time Ardyn Lucis Caelum works as a healer, absorbing daemons into himself to save people, and his soul becomes corrupted. He was demonized by a "jealous future king, not yet chosen by the crystal." Ardyn is rendered immortal as the afterlife repels him. Ardyn changes his surname to Izunia an begins to plot for the demise of the Chosen King as revenge, who is said to be born to the Lucis Caelum bloodline one day. **Ardyn is not mentioned in Cosmogony or any official histories, despite having been a prominent figure. Any mention of him may have been intentionally removed by the Lucis Caelum dynasty. 2000–755 years ago *The world now stable, new countries are founded: Niflheim, Tenebrae and Accordo. Tenebrae is where the Oracle's family lives, Accordo becomes commercially prosperous, and the Empire of Niflheim is ruled by the Aldercapt family, whose ambition is to revive the ancient civilization of Solheim. M.E. 1 *The four nations of Eos elect to use the same calendar system. M.E. 358 *Niflheim declares war on other countries to expand its territory. Their two primary targets become the Kingdom of Lucis, which possesses the Crystal, and Tenebrae, led by the Oracle. The empire gains control of Tenebrae's territory, but an invasion of Fenestala Manor—wherein reside the Fleurets, the Oracle family—isn't conducted due to the masses' faith in the Oracle. M.E. 501 *A mysterious new life form, daemons, is discovered by the Imperial Army. Niflheim seeks to recreate the might of the legendary nation of Solheim. Although not directly stated, it is possible they discovered daemons from Solheimian ruins, as some underground portions that remain in perpetual darkness still harbor them. Daemons are humans and animals parasitized by the Starscourge, turning them into monsters that can only live in darkness. M.E. 605 *Lucis and Accordo team up to confront the empire. They are defeated, and Accordo is annexed. M.E. 606 *The king of Lucis raises the Wall for the first time. *Lucian army is dissolved and reorganized into a countermeasure-only defense force, the Crownsguard. M.E. 685 *Jared Hester is born. M.E. 706 *Regis Lucis Caelum is born. M.E. 711 *Cor Leonis is born. M.E. 722 *Ardyn Izunia enters Niflheim, manipulates Emperor Aldercapt, and proposes development of magitek army. Niflheim experiments with daemons to develop magitek, likely unaware proliferation of daemons would lead to the spreading of Starscourge. M.E. 723 *The First Magitek Production Facility is completed on 26th November. "Rising military star" Verstael Besithia is appointed to oversee the facility and relinquishes his field duties to work there full-time. *Niflheim begins to mass produce its magitek infantry in preparation for war with Lucis. Magitek Troopers are made from daemons and human clones incubated until they become strong enough to fight. Because of their lightproof armor MTs can operate in daylight. Using magitek infantry will make Niflheim's army the strongest in the world. *Cor Leonis joins Crownsguard. M.E. 724 *Nyx Ulric is born in Galahad. M.E. 725 *The war between Niflheim and Lucis begins and lasts between 2/24-4/1. The Niflheim army breaches the regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, where they establish bases–yet there is a period without war afterward. Lucis dispatches soldiers to challenge the empire, but they are defeated. Prince Regis–who had traveled to Accordo with a select few to seek the restoration of an allied force–is forced to withdraw to the Crown City and the range of the Wall is pulled back to Insomnia's ramparts to strengthen it. M.E. 726 *The northeastern archipelago of the Cavaugh Region is invaded by Niflheim. *Aranea Highwind is born. *Lucis discovers ruins at Taelpar Crag and many venture inside only to be killed by Gilgamesh. A 15-year-old Cor Leonis is the only one to emerge alive, earning him the nickname "the Immortal". Around this time Cor becomes bodyguard to King Mors. M.E. 728 *Ravus Nox Fleuret is born. M.E. 729 *King Mors dies. *Regis Lucis Caelum becomes the 113th king of Lucis. M.E. 730 *Cindy Aurum is born. M.E. 731 *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is born on September 4th.FINAL FANTASY XV First Master Guide M.E. 732 *King Regis marries his childhood friend, Aulea. *Gentiana moves in with the Nox Fleuret family in Tenebrae. M.E. 733 *Gladiolus Amicitia is born on April 2. M.E. 734 *Ignis Scientia is born on February 7. M.E. 735 *Noctis Lucis Caelum is born to King Regis and Aulea on August 30. *Prompto is born on October 25. He is born in Niflheim to be made into a Magitek Trooper, and is given a serial number. M.E. 736 *Prompto escapes his predicament of being made into an MT as he is kidnapped by Lucians from the First Magitek Production Facility. He is adopted by a family in Insomnia and gets the surname Argentum. M.E. 740 *A six-year-old Ignis becomes the three-year-old Noctis's royal adviser.[https://twitter.com/fatsthechocobo/status/815264846975553536 Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania] M.E. 741 *King Regis learns from the spirits of the old kings that Noctis is the Chosen One. *Kingsglaive is founded. *Iris Amicitia is born. M.E. 744 *The eight-year-old Noctis is attacked by daemons and suffers a serious injury. He receives medical care in Tenebrae and befriends Lunafreya, the Oracle's daughter. Lunafreya tells Noctis he is the Chosen King. *The Fenestala Manor is attacked and conquered by Niflheim. King Regis rescues Noctis and takes him back to Insomnia. *Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret, the Oracle, is killed by General Glauca. Her children, Ravus and Lunafreya, fall into imperial custody. *Niflheim renews its offensive against Lucis in the wake of the attack on Tenebrae. *Ignis hears of the dessert Noctis had enjoyed in Tenebrae and becomes interested in cooking. M.E. 745 *Shiva awakens and is defeated by Niflheim. Her corpse is left outside the imperial capital in Ghorovas Rift and changes the climate to that of a perpetual blizzard. *Having lost most of its army, Niflheim begins developing magitek soldiers strong enough to fight the astrals. M.E. 746 *Third of June, the Imperial Defense Council motions to reform the MT coding system to better monitor large numbers of new magitek models entering production. M.E. 748 *Lunafreya, under the supervision of the empire, becomes the youngest Oracle in history at age 16. She eventually begins traveling the land to heal those who seek her aid as a mysterious plague has infected many people. People are unaware this is Starscourge that is gradually making daylight disappear from the world. M.E. 749 *Talcott Hester is born. *Ignis begins to train in the Crownsguard. M.E. 751 *Noctis befriends Prompto in high school. *Noctis receives the Engine Blade as a birthday present from King Regis. M.E. 752 *Ignis is formally sworn into Crownsguard. M.E. 754 *Around this time Gladiolus earns a facial scar while protecting Noctis from a drunken stranger.Final Fantasy XV Collector's Edition Guidebook developer interview with Saori Itamuro M.E. 755 *Noctis turns 20 on August 30. A new car is custom made and given to him for his birthday. M.E. 756 8th of April *Verstael Besithia informs Emperor Aldercapt that the Diamond Weapon is ready to be deployed. Sometime before 16th of May *King Regis agrees to an offer of peace from Niflheim. He sends Noctis to Altissia to wed Lunafreya. *The kingdom prepares for the treaty-signing and Noctis prepares for his trip, as depicted in Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways. The Crownsguard is re-assigned to protect the people of Lucis, while Kingsglaive will be on duty to defend the city. 16th of May *During the treaty-signing ceremony Niflheim invades Insomnia and steals its Crystal, as depicted in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. **King Regis is killed, but before he perishes, he passes on the Ring of the Lucii to Lunafreya so she can give it to Noctis. **Some of the Kingsglaive defect and turn on the king. **Nyx Ulric, a glaive, discovers that Captain Titus Drautos is actually General Glauca of Niflheim, and sacrifices his life to wield the power of the Lucii to kill Glauca and command the Old Wall to lay waste to the daemons Niflheim has released upon Insomnia. *A report written on this day found in Zegnautus Keep posits, apparently for the first time, that the ongoing mass disappearance outbreak is turning people into daemons. 17th of May *Insomnia's fall is reported worldwide. Noctis embarks on a journey to collect the royal arms of his forebears and forge covenants with the astrals to gain the power he needs to reclaim his throne. 28th of June *A final report is written by a worker in Zegnautus Keep: More than half the keep's inhabitants are now daemons. There's no hope of neutralizing them, not with control lost over the MTs. Outside, the city swarms with yet more daemons—former citizens. There's no escape. Unspecified time *When Noctis reunites with Lunafreya, she gives him the Ring of the Lucii but perishes due to wounds sustained from Ardyn Izunia. Altissia is damaged in the revelation of Leviathan. *Ravus Nox Fleuret, now the high commander of the imperial army, is sentenced to be executed for high treason. Niflheim attacks Fenestala Manor. Many people are displaced and seek refuge from Accordo. *Without Lunafreya, Starscourge's advancement accelerates and there is no cure for those infected with it. Daylight is quickly disappearing from the world. Noctis's goal shifts from simply saving his kingdom, to saving the world from daemons and darkness. He believes he can banish the daemons with the light of the Crystal. Starscourge is caused by daemons that expel substance from their bodies that blocks sunlight. *The imperial capital collapses as everyone becomes infected and begins to turn into a daemon. Those who can, flee the capital. An emergency is called and civilians are told to stay indoors. Dave Auburnbrie invites everyone in Eos to move to Lestallum whose power plant can provide light indefinitely due to drawing power from the active meteorite shards in the area. *When Noctis finds the Crystal deep inside Zegnautus Keep, he is absorbed inside it. He learns Ardyn Izunia is his immortal ancestor who once served the astrals but when saving people from daemons by absorbing them, corrupts his soul. Noctis learns he is the True King who can purge the world of Starscourge at the cost of his own life. *Noctis disappears for ten years, during which time darkness overwhelms Eos and it is overtaken by daemons. *Lestallum becomes the center of the remaining civilization with small hunter outposts operating around Lucis. M.E. 766 *Noctis returns and kills Ardyn. He sacrifices himself to bring light back to the world. References Category:Chronologies Category:Final Fantasy XV